


Loki's discovery

by DUMMMoriarty



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUMMMoriarty/pseuds/DUMMMoriarty
Summary: Loki had made a deal with the demon priapis. Access to priapus' powers of emotion manipulation for his freedom. But loki said he needed the powers to free him to begin with. but instead upon failing to lie priapus out of hell he ran back to asgard where he was safe until thor decided to "go see exactly what hell is like and perhaps fight some demons" loki thought "I'm smart enough to avoid one specific demon in hell right" the last thing he really remembered was being pulled out of the bi frost by a familiar clawed hand. As he woke he realized he was laying at the feet of priapus. His mind raced searching for a lie. "I have come to return your powers forgive my absence I was called away" the demon picked loki up by his throat and said "you stole what is mine and now you lie to my face" "I prefer the term conned" and priapus hurled Loki against a wall followed by an aphrodisiac spell. Loki knew what was happening but was not quick enough with a counter spell. His sharp mind went numb as lust took over he suddenly began to shift in form within moments the beautiful goddess form of loki lay waiting.
Relationships: Lady loki/priapus
Kudos: 2





	Loki's discovery

**Author's Note:**

> For give any typos, misspellings, or grammar,

Loki had made a deal with the demon priapis. Access to priapus' powers of emotion manipulation for his freedom. But loki said he needed the powers to free him to begin with. but instead upon failing to lie priapus out of hell he ran back to asgard where he was safe until thor decided to "go see exactly what hell is like and perhaps fight some demons" loki thought "I'm smart enough to avoid one specific demon in hell right" the last thing he really remembered was being pulled out of the bi frost by a familiar clawed hand. As he woke he realized he was laying at the feet of priapus. His mind raced searching for a lie. "I have come to return your powers forgive my absence I was called away" the demon picked loki up by his throat and said "you stole what is mine and now you lie to my face" "I prefer the term conned" and priapus hurled Loki against a wall followed by an aphrodisiac spell. Loki knew what was happening but was not quick enough with a counter spell. His sharp mind went numb as lust took over he suddenly began to shift in form within moments a beautiful goddess lay in his place. The lady loki smiled seductively at the red demon now the focus of her desires. Priapus was stunned by the new creature now undressing in front of him. Now wearing nothing but her crown and her hills. He grabbed her horn and pulled her in to his personal dungeon. Then she felt her self freeze in place. Priapus laughed and said "I have done much research on you Loki. and my old friend von doom told me that your magic is useless in a FROZEN MOMENT a spell I learned after you stole my powers" she tried to touch herself but she was completely immobilized. "You stole from me now you'll do" a sadistic smile crept across his face as he said "penice" priapus opened her mouth and stuck his finger in her mouth his clawed hand wandered down her paralyzered body until it rest between her legs. he pushed his finger in her and whispered "nice and tight" as her body throbbed with lust she would have begged him to continue. "If I didn't hate you so I would fuck you now but I have far more... subtle tortures for you" he began wrapping ropes around her frozen body. The very rubbing of the ropes turned her on more. Priapus' hands bound her even if she could escape she wouldn't have. Soon she found herself bent over a smooth stone sawhorse. her hands bound behind and her legs held apart by a spread bar. her mouth still open was filled with a ring gag and an Intricately tied shibari knot system. The frozen moment spell was lifted but the only things she could move were her tongue, her fingers and toes, her eyes and her shoulders. Her butt stuck out exposing her ass and pussy and her head was held back by a rope linked to the back of her gag. Presenting her gaping mouth begging to be filled. Loki saw a table with assorted sex toys a bondage equipment laid out in front of her then she watched priapus tear his gold loincloth of. His penis was not yet hard but it was already the largest loki had ever seen. he reached in her mouth and pulled her tongue through the gag as he growled "I want to feel you use this for something besides lying trickster" before he stood and stuffed his ball sack through the her. As he tongue rubbed the skin that filled her mouth, she watched his already massive cock double in size. The only thought she could form was "I want it I need it" then he grabbed her horns leaned back lined it up with her mouth and with one swing he forced his 18 inch dick down her throat. Her gag reflex only served to massage him. With each thrust she left a black trail of lipstick on his cock. She could feel his balls against her chin. Most mortals would have passed out but Lady loki had no such luck. Then he stopped his entire penis in her throat. She began to choke as priapus roared "use your silver tongue trickster bitch" she licked and sucked until he filled her mouth and throat with what felt like gallons of cum. Even though he never truly went soft he pulled it out of her mouth. before any of the foul tasting semin drained out her gag priapus picked up a wide short dildo and pushed it through her gag sealing her cum filled mouth. forcing her to swallow it or let it pool in her mouth. The aphrodisiac spell began to wear off and loki realised exactly how defenseless she was with what felt like miles of rope coiled around her exposed body. She knew the spell had worn off completely but she still felt horny and the ropes still felt good binding her. Under no spell she found herself enjoying wondering what the demon priapis would do next. He took a piece of chalk and began to draw on the floor as he explained. "You see in my 2 years 5 months and 22 days I learned a lot about magic and I learned that if I draw a set of ruins on the ground I can make a permanent aphrodisiac spell that effects the target as long as she's in the circle" Loki felt her mind plunging into the deep lustful hase. he then picked up a wooden paddle and said very calmly now "2 years 5 months 22 days let's round that up" he walked around her "to 30 months and I'll be merciful" he squeezed her ass"and say 10 smacks a month making that 300" the shock of a hard swat made her swing forward "299" he slid the paddle between her butt cheeks. She knew what was coming and almost looked forward to it. He took the paddle and began spanking her naked ass counting down. the first few weren't that bad but then his rage began to build. but some how she loved all the sensations coursing through her helpless exposed body the pain from her ass the lust from both the spell or other wise and the taste of cum not completely swallowed all mingled. With each smack she whined louder and her tits jiggled as he growled and laughed. her once pail tinder rear was almost glowing red before priapus stopped at 200. "I would love to continue but your almost numb and I have duties to attend to but I have one last gift for you before I leave" he took the smallest vibrator from the table and set it to it's lowest setting before he slipped it into her clit. He took the remote and said "I love midgard magic with this I can control that little intruder you feel" her body jolted as he turned the vibrator up and down he left her writhing the vibrator buzzing away back on low. As he walked out the door he laughed "enjoy your...rest" she tried to cast spells but the only coherent thought in her mind was "please let me cum" she struggled trying to climax. The occasional spike in vibrator power made her moan and jerk but it was never long enough. Drool roled down her chin and dripped off her nipples from her gagged mouth. Loki had lost all perspiration of time when priapus returned to lesser demons trailing behind him. He barked orders in a language she couldn't understand and the vibrating stopped she heard him say "lets play a little game. all day I've brought you to the edge and back now I'm turning the tables" she felt a bigger faster vibrator being stuffed in her "this time if you let your self cum I'll make sure you're... uncomfortable" she thrashed and pulled whining trying now NOT to orgasm. But that didn't last long she felt the sweet release she craved. Cum oozed out of her but her heart sank as she watched priapus walk around her the vibrator was pulled out. She felt him line his cock up with her still dripping pussy. A loud moan filled the room as he slowly drove his rod deeper."I new you She could feel the throbbing penis as he began thrusting. faster and faster he went she climaxed 4 times before she felt him go limp inside her. Semen flowed out of her. Then the he looked over at his 2 drooling servants and ask "you've been useful today and I'd enjoy seeing what you 2 little savages have dreamed up you want a turn" priapus sat down on his thrown and watched. the 2 lesser demons were about 3 feet tall and neither wore clothes of any kind but they had each had 6 inch dicks. they untied and retied her off of the sawhorse and now with a crotch rope leash her arms were cuffed in front of her and her legs were now tied together forcing her to waddle or hop after the leash holder. Her breasts bounced with each hop until she dropped to her knees the servants took advantage of this. One slid the dildo out of her mouth and replaced it with his own throbbing dick. The other began furiously humping her exposed ass she was the first to cum. then her mouth was filled with semen and soon enough she was laying on the ground with demon cum dripping from every orifice of her naked body. she had loved being fucked like that she realized that she was no longer in the ruin circle. Then Priapus bent her over the sawhorse and stuffed the larger vibrator back in her clit and turned it on high. He looked her legs back in the spread bar with a bucket under pussy. He started fondling her plump breasts he taped a vibrator each nipple and turned them on high. He picked up the paddle and started spanking her again counting down from 200. but this time each smack drove the vibrating dildo deeper. She moaned and wailed with mixture of pleasure and pain but in its own way the pain was pleasing. He stopped at 130. once he was done he left the paddle between her butt cheeks. He took out a marker and wrote 130 on her yet again bright red ass. "Goodnight trickster bitch. Think you can sleep like that" he chuckled as watched loki writhing as orgasm after orgasm spilled out her. She spent the rest of night in a state of delirious pleasure. as cum slowly filled her the bucket her moans and squeals echoed through the chambers. What seemed like centuries later priapus walked in and pulled out her vibrator "I think you've set a record trickster bitch. I've never heard anybody carry on like that since...let me see... Cleopatra she was aloud one but she actually enjoyed it with out a spell...just like you" he pulled the paddle from between her tinder ass cheeks "let's finish up your punishment" he growled as his paddle found its mark over and over again finally after loki's sore red ass had been thoroughly pummeled she heard a him say "0" he began ,to her surprise, uniting her but he didn't ungag her. he lifted her to the to her feet. She collapsed on her weak knees he then tied her calves to her thys forcing her to kneel. Then he chained her wrists in front of her. He wrapped a leashed black velvet collar around her neck and for the first time in 2 days he took the gag out of her mouth. Loki mumbled "please...don't...please don't stop" then priapus laughed "look where you are" she was no longer in the aphrodisiac spell radius but she didn't care. Priapus held 2 name tags in front of her one said "Loki once goddess of mischief" the other said "now plaything of priapus" she inhaled about to protest but he forced a new wider ring gag in her mouth this one had a stopper chained to the side. Then he covered her eyes with a blindfold he pushed her on her hands and knees she felt a pull on the collar and she crawled after him for about 10 minutes before he stopped her and she heard him whisper "for next 2 hours your going to be the floor show" then he yelled "anybody want to fuck an asgardin" then she felt him clip something to her nipples she knew they were the name tags. Soon She felt lots of demonic hands groping her exposed body and throbbing penises filled her throat ass and pussy. Semen sprayed over her from as unseen creatures jerked off over her. Priapus had left her there as...punishment but she loved actually loved ever second of it. Once one cock went soft another one took it's place. jears and cat calls drowned out her moans. She gave hand jobs when ever she felt one. She even felt one push her tits together and fuck her boobs. The one yelled "hey this is loki priapus caught loki" "oh shut up or get out I'm not here for realms lesson" another voice answered. A bell rang and all the hands and cocks left her. The stopper seal her cum filled mouth. "Why did he always do that" she thought as she crawled trying to keep up with the leash holder. When he stopped and removed the blindfold she was in new dungeon where priapus pushed a butt plug up her ass and and a vibrator in her clit and then she heard thunder echoing priapus ran out side ready to battle but he flew backwards she heard thor's voice " I have come to rescue you br..." for just a moment he saw the form of lady loki before she transformed into a serpent. Thor picked up the snake and said "brother you have some explaining to do whenwe return to asgard" thor and the warriors 3 held the bi frost as the full force of hell rained down. loki stayed in serpent form and wrapped around his brothers arm for he was weak sore and had no clothes to transform into but soon enough he they were home. The next day at a feast in thor's honor for saving his...brother... thor ask loki "when i walked in for but a moment I saw your female form. May I ask why you change form at will do you not" Loki back to his usual self began waving a web of lies. But as he did his mind wondered back why did he, or at that time she, enjoy the demons "tortures" so much. This must be explored in secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of what you think and some constructive criticism. Thank you


End file.
